Fang Yuan
|vital_status = Alive |age = 500 (Mentally)(Previous Life) 15 (Start)(Reborn) 30+ (Currently) |species = Human |gender = Male |eye_color = Black |spouse = Xie Hanmo (Wife/Lover)(Previous Life) |relatives = Fang Zhi (Unknown Parent) Fang Zheng (Twin Brother) Gu Yue Dong Tu (Uncle In Name) Dong Tu Wife (Aunt In Name) |enemie(s) = Will of Heaven (Mortal Enemy) Fate Gu (Rank 9) Heavenly Court |occupations = Gu Master Elder (Gu Yue Clan) |affiliations = Gu Yue Clan Shang Clan (Purple Thorn Token) |sect(s) = Blood Wing Demon Sect (Founder)(Previous Life) |location = Qing Mao Mountain |legacy = Flower Wine Monk Fang Zhi's Blood Sea Ancestor Grey Bone Scholar King Xin Ba Gui Land Spirit Fairy Bai Hu |cultivation = *'Currently' Rank 5 Peak Stage *'Raw' Rank 8 Immortal |combat prowess = *'Currently' Rank 5 Peak Stage *'Raw' Rank 8 Peak Stage |vitality_gu = *'Currently' Spring Autumn Cicada (Rank 6) *'Raw' Supreme Immortal Aperture doesn't have life bound Gu |gu = *'Currently' *Blood Moon Gu (Rank 3) *Tusita Flower (Rank 3) *Heavenly Essence Treasure Lotus (Rank 3) *Yin Yang Rotation Gu of Yang Gu (Rank 4) *Blood Skull Gu (Rank 4) *Charred Thunder Potato Mother Gu (Rank 3) *Clearing Heat Gu (Rank 2) *Bone Spear Gu (Rank 1) *Spiral Bone Spear Gu (Rank 2) *Flying Bone Shield Gu (Rank 3) *Bone Flesh Unity Gu (Rank 3) *Breath Concealment Gu (Rank 3) *Primeval Elder Gu (Rank 3) *Heart Sound Gu (Rank 2) *All-Out Effort Gu (Rank 3) *Self-Reliance Gu (Rank 3) *Golden Shield Gu (Rank 3) *Bitter Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Strength Qi Gu (Rank 3) *Nine Eyes Liquor Worm (Rank 4) *Charging Crash Gu (Rank 4) *Bone Wings Gu (Rank 4) *Golden Dragon Gu (Rank 4) *False Second Aperture Gu *Golden Aurora Gu (Rank 4) *Fixed Immortal Travel Gu (Rank 6) *Burial Soul Toad (Rank 4) *Turn Gold Gu (Rank 5) *Soft Bones Gu (Rank 5) *Pitch Black Gu (Rank 5) *Moving Perspective Cup Gu (Rank 5) *Golden Breeze Gu (Rank 4) *Grass Puppet Gu (Rank 3) *Bright Pearl Gu (Rank 4) *Dusty Gu *Golden Coat Gu (Rank 4) *Dark Toss Gu *Iron Cabinet Gu *Wolf Sprint Gu (Rank 4) *Wolf Smoke Gu (Rank 4) *Wolf Howl Gu (Rank 4) *Azure Wolf Skin Gu (Rank 4) *Wolf Travel Gu *Wolf Care Gu (Rank 4) *'Formerly' |aptitude = *C (Original) *A (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) |aperture_limit = *44% (Original) *42% (Man-Beast Life Burial Gu Side Effect)(Formerly) *90% (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) *Supreme Immortal Aperture (Supreme Immortal Fetus Gu)(Rank 9)(500 Million Mu)(Raw) |first = Chapter 1 |character_list = |gu_list = |etc_list = |rank = |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = *'Currently' *Brown Bear Innate Strength Gu (Rank 2) *Galloping Horse Strength Gu (Rank 3) *Stone Turtle Strength Gu *White Elephant Primeval Strength Gu *Black Python Coiling Strength Gu *Thunder Boar Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Rock Crocodile Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Kunlun Bull Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Ten Jun Strength Gu (Rank 4)(Total Stacked 900 Jin Effect) *'Formerly' |location(s) = Shang Liang Mountain Hu Immortal Blessed Land Lang Ya Blessed Land |hair_color = Black|soul_path = *'Currently' Hundred Man Soul (Wolfman Soul) |fang_yuan/gucontrol_gu = *'Currently' *Poison Beard Wolf King (Wolf Enslavement Gu Rank 2 Effect) *Hump Wolf (Wolf Enslavement Gu Rank 2 Effect) *Wind Wolf King (Wolf Enslavement Gu Rank 3 Effect) *Water Wolf King (Wolf Enslavement Gu Rank 2 Effect) *Turtleback Hundred Wolf King (Wolf Enslavement Gu Rank 2 Effect) *Turtleback Thousand Wolf King (Wolf Enslavement Gu Rank 3 Effect) *White-Eyes Wolf (Wolf Enslavement Gu Rank 3 Effect) *'Formerly' }} Synopsis Fang Yuan or sometimes referred to as Gu Yue Fang Yuan is the main character from Reverend Insanity. Formerly from earth he reincarnated to the world in which Reverend Insanity takes place in. He lived till 500 years old until he was forced to use the powers of the Spring Autumn Cicada to rebirth himself. Background Fang Yuan was highly praised for his intelligence and a genius in the young generation, he was able to start talking after three months, able to walk after four. At five years of age he was able to recite poetry. The so-called talent is merely but a mature and intellect soul that carried a few of Earth’s popular ancient poems. In fact at the annual ceremony, he was only rated as a mere C grade talent aptitude while his little brother Fang Zheng was an A grade talent. Current Life (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Appearance (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Personality (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Volume 1 (Chapter 1-99) It's about Fang Yuan second life, after dying with 500 years, on the village he was transmitted to after dying on earth. He uses his knowledge from the past to get luck opportunities and his experience to be a ruthless demon doing anything to get ahead in life, like bullying and stealing his own classmates, sacrificing people to his benefits and etc. Volume 2 (Chapter 100-199) Leaving home Arc. Volume 3 (Chapter 200-405) Shang Clan City Arc. Volume 4 (Chapter 406-649) Northern Continent Arc. Volume 5 (Chapter 650-Current Translation) (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan/Member Category:Alive Category:C Grade Aptitude Category:Gu Masters Category:Characters